


Not Very Polite

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: If Greg knew what they did under his desk, he'd probably stop letting John and Sherlock into his office.





	Not Very Polite

The pair had been called in to talk about their witnessing of a carjacker. Neither of them thought it was extremely necessary, as they hadn’t even gotten a clear view of his face, but Lestrade figured Sherlock had a few ideas about him.

“Honestly, Lestrade, we barely even saw him. We’ll be about as much help as Anderson is on his good days,” Sherlock scoffed. A glance from John made Sherlock frown and shut up. “Sorry,” he muttered, just loud enough for John to hear.

His boyfriend smiled and turned back to Lestrade. “Sherlock’s right,” he began. “We barely got a look at him.” 

Lestrade rubbed his face. “I still have to interview you. You understand don’t you?” he asked, hoping this interview would last that much longer. It had been a long day. 

“Yes, of course,” John said. 

“I understand as well, and I’ll even cooperate,” Sherlock said. 

John squeezed his hand positively. Sherlock smiled faintly. John smiled back, giving his boyfriend a sly wink.

Lestrade was looking down at his notes as Sherlock and John shared their moment. John took this opportunity to do the thing that his head had been nagging him to do since he and Sherlock had sit down. His hand slipped from Sherlock’s and traveled over his thigh to his zipper. 

Sherlock looked down at his boyfriend’s hand as it slowly unzipped his trousers. He swallowed, his throat beginning to dry. His eyes flicked up to meet John's.

He was smirking at Sherlock, watching as he slowly teased his boyfriend. Sherlock's cheeks had reddened, and that made John even more eager to see just how far they could go without Lestrade noticing. 

Lestrade looked back up and rolled his eyes. His friends weren't exactly subtle when they had their little moments, but he couldn't blame them. They'd spent long enough having to pretend they didn't have moments like this. Now that they were together, they weren't about to pretend.

If only he knew exactly how much they weren't pretending.

John slipped a hand into Sherlock's trousers. He groped Sherlock through the fabric of his pants. Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek as he felt John's warm hand massage him. He tried to keep his breathing at a reasonable pace. He didn't want Greg to find them. Like this. 

John's hand slipped under Sherlock's waistband. He didn't directly for Sherlock's cock though. He wanted to tease Sherlock just a little longer, test him just a bit more. He felt for Sherlock's balls. He rolled one in his palm, best he could anyway in the position he was in. Sherlock's legs squirmed at this. John smirked and squeezed Sherlock in his palm. 

Sherlock swallowed a gasp and coughed. "Are you okay?" Greg asked, a bit startled by Sherlock's coughing.

Sherlock took in a breath and calmed down. "Fine, yes," he exhaled.

"Okay," Greg said, nodding. He turned to John. "I just need you two to fill out a witness form for me. Anything you saw or heard can be useful in this investigation," he said.

John's hand traveled to Sherlock's other testicle. "Alright," he said casually. "Can we fill it out here?" he asked.

"Yeah," Greg said. He got up. "I've got to get them off the copier," he explained as he made his way around the desk.

John's hand stayed in Sherlock's pants. He massaged Sherlock's ball, making his boyfriend, squeeze his legs together, only to be forced apart by John's hand again. Greg, thankfully, didn't look down at them as he passed.

The moment the door closed, John had Sherlock in a bruising kiss. "Fuck," he growled. "I can't believe-" he kissed Sherlock again- "Greg hasn't"- Sherlock moaned- "noticed yet."

John squeezed particularly rough, and Sherlock gasped. "John, please, not here," he begged.

John let his hand release Sherlock's sore testicle. "What? Don't make you cum here? In your pants? Right in front of Greg?" he asked, eyebrow arching as he spoke.

Sherlock whimpered out a pathetic "yes" and an even more pathetic "please".

John looked at Greg's door. The man would be coming back any moment now. "Let's make a deal," he said. "I take it easy on you, and you don't come?" John offered.

"Okay," Sherlock said and sealed the deal with a kiss. John smiled against his lips.

Greg walked back into his office to find Sherlock on his phone and John leaning back in his chair, arm outstretched to Sherlock's chair. _Holding hands isn't that bad,_ Greg thought. Not bad at all compared to what he worried he'd walk in on.

He sat back in his chair and handed the papers to the two men. He gave each of them pens. "Sign your name at the top," he told them, and they followed. 

Sherlock found it especially difficult to write his name in his usual neat way when John's soft hand was gently stroking him. _What the fuck kind of deal did I get myself into?_ he wondered to himself. He finished his name and went to work on the rest of the form. The suspect was male. He hadn't seen his hair because he was wearing a knit cap. He was tall, with a big frame. He looked to be about 200-250 pounds. Maybe 6 feet tall. 

John's fingers pinched at the head of his cock, and Sherlock yipped. "Sorry," he said to Lestrade, who was staring up at him. "I poked myself with the pen."

Greg nodded and went back to his computer, not suspicious of his friend.

John smirked and finished the last question on the form. _No further information,_ he wrote. He glanced over at his boyfriend, whose cheeks had gone a strawberry pink from his yelp. He slowed down his strokes, not wanting to overstimulate Sherlock too quickly. He watched Sherlock bite back a moan. This gave John an idea.

He pulled out his phone and opened a new message. _Naughty boy._

Sherlock felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out again and checked his message. He glared at the screen and then turned to glare at John. He was looking down at his own phone, smirking like a smug bastard.

 _Piss off,_ Sherlock sent. 

Sherlock felt John laugh beside him. He wanted to snap something at him but whatever he was going to say died in his throat as John stroked at a maddening pace. Sherlock slumped over in his seat, biting down onto his knuckles as John's hand pumped him, faster and faster, bringing him closer and closer, dangerously close to the edge. Sherlock whimpered and closed his eyes. His teeth were clenching onto his knuckle, muffling his gasps. He looked over at John who was biting his tongue. He looked away from his phone. His eyes met Sherlock's. John muttered, "Don't" and then Sherlock was spilling, spilling, all over John's hand and on his pants, biting down onto his knuckles, hard enough to leave a mark, trying desperately to cover his moans. 

The first thing to come to Sherlock's mind was the thought of Greg somehow hearing his orgasm, despite his efforts to muffle it best he could. The next was the thought of how he would get back to Baker Street without anyone noticing his cum-stained pants. The final one came when he looked over at John. His mouth was set in an angry line, like he was going to discipline Sherlock. But then he saw the look in John's eyes. It was mischievous, dark, and predatory. _Naughty boy_ , they echoed.

It made Sherlock giddy all over again.

"Can- can we leave now?" Sherlock asked, finally have gained his breath back. He looked up at Lestrade, waiting for an answer.

Greg looked between the two forms. "Yeah, go on," he said tiredly. 

Sherlock stood up and was almost immediately seized by John. John took his hand and led him out of the office. He led Sherlock out of the station outside. He pushed Sherlock out on the sidewalk and hailed a cab. As the cab pulled up, John dragged Sherlock down to his mouth and whispered into his ear. "Just wait till we get back to Baker Street. Then, I'll teach you to follow orders," he said and pressed a kiss to Sherlock's earlobe, nibbling. 

Sherlock gasped and almost went weak at the knees at just the thought of what John would do to him. "Oh god yes."


End file.
